


New Message

by Troid



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troid/pseuds/Troid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning receives a text from her sister at work and gets very, very distracted. Some kind of AU or something sorta I guess. Non-explicit Farroncest, yuri, et cetera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Message

**Author's Note:**

> Some junk I wrote for some reason. I've wanted to write some Farroncest for a while but definitely didn't think it would be something like this.

_Buzz._

Lightning instinctively slipped a few fingers into her pocket to quiet the vibrating phone, although it had only buzzed once before falling silent. A text message, apparently. Now wasn't exactly the proper time for it, sitting as Lightning was in a workplace meeting, but half her colleagues were distracted on their phones anyway. Plus, she didn't often receive messages at any time of day, and that meant it was probably Serah sending it, which made her wonder, with a faint flicker of worry, what was the matter.

Taking stock of the meeting, she concluded nothing critically important was being discussed. Big surprise. The ancillary topics taking up the air time at the moment weren't in her domain to begin with, but for most people a meeting was a good excuse for a breather from their duties, so she was expected to sit in rather than keep working like she'd prefer. She could be forgiven for checking a personal message, she decided. And so Lightning drew the slim phone from its pocket and with a few swipes, brought up the text Serah had sent her.

And she froze.

There upon the screen was a picture of her sister, clearly taken with the phone held at an arm's length from herself, lips curled in a small and mischievous smile, eyes raised toward the camera, and stark naked from the neck to the tips of her toes.

The closest thing to a coherent thought that registered through the warm haze overtaking Lightning's brain was that glancing up and down would look surreptitious. So instead she just kept staring straight down at the phone. Yes, this plan would surely work. When everybody else had left the room, then she could tear her eyes away from the phone and uncross her legs.

Serah looked nervous, hot and bothered, unsure, excited. It was obvious this was her first time doing something so scandalous, and it was obvious whose benefit it was for. Lightning's eyes wandered up and down and took in every last detail. Her sister's expression was so vulnerable yet bold, and the soft sunlight streaming from the nearby bedroom window was illuminating her body with just the right accents.

The voices of her coworkers faded to murmurs. Lightning's thumb hovered over the phone's lock button, heart accelerating to beat uncomfortably fast, ready to press down if anyone looked her way, feeling like such a teenager, like such an idiot, and yet she couldn't look away. What was Serah _thinking?_ Keeping their relationship between them at home was a rule they both dutifully followed, until today anyway. And now, after almost a year of diligent focus while at work, thanks to one image on a small screen, that barrier separating her professional and private thoughts had just disintegrated.

It wasn't like Lightning was finding any particular anger to muster about that. But still, she thought as if reasoning with herself, work was work. Maybe the subject of the meeting hadn't been riveting or terribly important, but any semblance of concentration on thoughts of work was quickly bleeding from her mind, replaced by thoughts of her sister and how she wanted to get home as quickly as possible and... _This is bad._

Lightning couldn't fathom what had prompted her sister to do such a thing, but whatever the reason, in the end the only thing she felt besides aroused was grateful. Maybe they hadn't been spending enough time together, maybe they hadn't been doing... private things often enough. Maybe it was Lightning's fault for focusing on her career or maybe it was Serah's fault for her odd jobs and general restlessness. They hadn't been fighting or anything that Lightning could really recall. But whatever the reason, be it any of that or something else, Lightning found herself thanking the heavens above for it.

Mercifully, the meeting was just concluding. Lightning stood and walked out of the conference room, intensely aware of the weight of the phone in her pocket as she walked. It was as though it radiated heat. Her heartbeat wouldn't settle; every time she was in any danger of calming down, back to the forefront of her mind's eye came the photo, and the insistent knowledge that all she had to was reach down and there it would be again... _Stop it_ , she told herself. She had to get a grip. It was downright disconcerting how her body was responding; she felt as though she must be twice as turned on as she got when she saw her sister's unclothed body in person. No, that didn't make any sense, did it? Maybe it was just the unexpected situation. Maybe, a sly and rarely heard-from part of her thought, she needed to take the rest of the day off, go home and see if that theory checked out...

"Maker." Lightning couldn't help the utterance upon realizing that her train of thought wasn't pulling to a stop any time soon. She was undeniably, totally, utterly turned on. She had half a mind to actually sprint to her car and take off, but as bad as he had it for her younger sister, fortunately Lightning had a little more self-control than that. She had to do _something_ , though. That insistent part of herself had some ideas which ranged from outrageous to impossible. Whatever it was, though, just ignoring the text was not an option.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Lightning had turned and pushed her way into a single restroom, and in another moment, she was standing with her phone held in an outstretched arm, shirt pulled up to her shoulders, underwear around her ankles.

Staring up at the reflective dot on the phone, she realized there was only one thing she could do, and that was just what Serah did, which was just to let the camera capture her how she was really feeling — turned on, uncertain, and eager for the stroke of five when she and Serah could see each other.

_Click._


End file.
